You Are Unique
by PaintedOwl
Summary: Lily and James fic. Oneshot and very fluffy. Lily's doing homework outside by the lake when James comes along. She yells at him. He gets amused and gives her a speech. Sirius and Remus comment on the pair and just a lot of fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter and never will.

You Are Unique

Let the story begin….

It was just another day at Hogwarts. Students were outside with their friends talking and laughing or in the library studying. Some students were even in their common rooms.

Lily Evans was on of the students outside resting by a tree near the lake. She wasn't chatting with her friends though. She was doing homework. Her green eyes moved quickly over the words printed in the textbook. Her right hand was gripping a quill and quickly flying back and forth over a piece of parchment. Her left hand pushed back a stray lock of fiery red hair occasionally.

Lily heard footsteps approach her and knew that it was James Potter. This was just another daily thing. She looked up when he cleared his throat. She stopped what she was doing.

"What do you want now, Potter?" Lily asked.

"I want to know if you want to go on a date with me." James said hopefully.

James had black hair, hazel/brown eyes, and glasses. He was well built from Quidditch and had most of the Hogwarts girls after him.

Lily sighed before saying, "I think you already know the answer to that, but I'll say it anyways."

She paused for a dramatic affect and to make James become slightly hopeful, "No, I won't go out with you. I know this is just a game to you. You and Black are always dating or shagging women for the pleasure of it. Frankly, I don't see why you always ask me out. Is it because I'm the only one who will say no to you or is it because I'm the only one you haven't shagged? I know that there couldn't be any other reason because I'm not pretty. All I am is smart. I'm the top of the class and that's it. All I have is brains, no beauty. I don't know what you could possibly see in me. I'm dull, plain and boring. Or at least I would be dull if my hair weren't so bright, but that's beside the point. Tell me, why do you always ask ME, out all the other girls, out? Hmm, Potter?"

James was amused. That's for sure. He was smiling.

"Lily Evans," James said with a smile still plastered on his face, "I like you and keep asking you out because you always have something to say. You ARE pretty, in your own way. And your brains make it so I'm not talking to a log or a drone. You are unique, and I like that about you. You're irreplaceable, so I ask you out. Your personality is a magnet. I'm drawn to your witty remarks. I can't help but ask you out in hopes of making you mine. Sure, you turn me down all the time, but I've never seen you say yes you any other guy, so I'm more determined. You've become an addiction. I'm drawn by your beauty, brains, and wit. So I'll ask you one more time, Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

Lily looked him right in the eyes for a few seconds before laughing in his face.

James looked dejected and almost walked away.

Lily calmed down before say, "James, wait."

He turned around. Confusion was evident on his face, "James, you never used my first name before."

Lily nodded and said, "I changed my mind, you aren't such a bad guy. Though, your speech was rather corny." She was smiling. "I've also decided that maybe one date wouldn't hurt."

"Really," James asked; his voice was sort of high and squeaky.

Giggling at his voice, Lily nodded.

James ran up to her smiling. He engulfed her in a BIG hug and kissed her on the lips after loosening his grip.

She responded immediately.

Sirius and Remus were smiling at the kissing pair from tree a few yards away.

"And so the story begins." Sirius said.

"Don't joke around." Remus said laughing.

"Oh come on, we're in seventh year already. Live a little." Sirius said, "Like Lily and James. Who knows? He might end up marrying her."

The two laughed.

Lily and James stopped snogging long enough for James to yell at his friends, "We heard that!"

Finished! Sorry, it's a very short one-shot and also very fluffy. He he, I just had the idea in my head and I decided, 'it's been too long since I've last written.' Please read and review.


End file.
